


Kara Queen

by JennaJames



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaJames/pseuds/JennaJames
Summary: Kara's pod crashes near Starling City and her pod is found by notorious playboy Oliver Queen. She is taken in by the Queen family and grows incredibly attached to her new brother in Oliver. This follows the story of what  happens when when Oliver is kidnapped for 5 years and returns to Starling as  the Arrow with Kara as his sister.





	1. Planet Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks, this is my first time writing a piece like this, so bare with me and comments on what is good, bad etc.. will be greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy, thank you!

_BANG BANG BANG_

Kara’s eyes begin to open, the banging noise dragging her back to reality.

_BANG BANG BANG_

“Hello? Can you hear me? TOMMY, GET OVER HERE, BRING THE CROWBAR!”.

Her senses returning to her, Kara looks up from her seat in her pod. It’s pitch black apart from two beams of light pointing directly at her. The light is blinding, but looking up, she can make out the silhouette of a person, kneeling on the edge of her pod window. She recognises the language, English and that probably means shes on Earth. Another figure approaches, this ‘Tommy’ that she heard the first person call for. They begin to move around, she hears the scrape of metal on metal.

They’re trying to get in. They’re trying to get me.

Fear takes over, Kara quickly unstraps herself from the chair and reaches to hit the central lock down button. Nothing happens. She hits it over and over again, tears welling up in the frantic panic, but still nothing happens, there’s no power. Kara falls back into her chair and pulling her knees all the way up to her chest she curls up into a ball and tries to block out the fear, gently rocking as she does.

The minutes pass by, the fear gradually rising until the eventual sound of the canopy coming undone rings out. A rush of cold air streams into the pod, the sheerness of it causing Kara’s breath to catch. She keeps her eyes closed, not wanting to look into the eyes of her potential captors. She can feel the presence of one of the men climbing into the pod with her and she is certain this is it, she survived the destruction of her planet just to die on another, but no pain befouls her, no hurt, just the light feeling of fingers grazing her arm.

“Hey, it’s OK, i’m not going to hurt you.”, the voice sounds comforting, no malice just genuine caring. Kara slowly opens her eyes, but not retreating from her cocoon made of arms. His fingers are still resting on her arm, rubbing comforting circles.

“Hi there, my names Oliver and this, is Tommy”, he says, gesturing between himself and the second figure. “Can you understand me at all?”. Kara gives Oliver a quick nod, still hiding behind her legs. “That’s great, makes everything much easier!”, he says with a smile. “I know you’re probably scared and, guessing from your ship, i’m guessing you’re not from around here, but you’ve got to let us help you. If the military or others find you, they will hurt you, they fear what they don’t understand OK? You can stay with me for a while, i have a big house with lots of rooms and you will be safe there.”

 _“Stay hidden, Trust no-one, be safe”_. The last words Zor-El, her father, ever spoke to her. Fat lot of good that advice was doing for her now, she was lost, alone, scared and too young to make it by on a new planet by herself. She had to come out, she had to trust, or she would die. Kara had to trust Oliver. He was offering her safety and all Kara could do was hope that it wasn’t a trick, or a trap.

“O..OK”. It was weak, but it gave her the courage to grab Oliver’s now outstretched hand with her own and pull herself up from the seat. Tommy had remained quiet the whole time but he offered to help Kara out from her pod, signalling to grab hold of his shoulder to hoist herself out. Her eyes had adjusted somewhat to the darkness and Kara began to look around. So much green, the random sounds of different creatures, foreign to her ears all ringing out.

“Hey, Tommy is going to take you to the Car, get you warmed up OK? I’m going to see what i can salvage from your ship, i’ll be a few minutes.” Kara gave a weak nod and allowed herself to be lead to a growling box of metal that Oliver had referred to as a Car. Tommy opened the back door and helped her inside. “I’m gonna put the seat belt on you OK, it’s keeps you safe as we drive.”. Tommy reached over her and fastened her in, before closing the door on her and entering the front. The Car was warm and comfortable, warmer and more comfortable than her pod had been, but none of that help to ease the still ever present fear that was inside of her, so she closed her eyes and just sat there, waiting for what happened next.

When Oliver finally returned, he was lumbering what looked like the entire central computer system with him. Tommy hopped out of the car and helped him lug it back to the car and heaved it into the boot. Tommy returned to his original seat, but Oliver got in the back with Kara, strapping himself in before asking Tommy to take him home.

They remained silent for the first 10 minutes of the journey, with the occasional _“Are you OK?”_ from Oliver, to which Kara just nodded quickly and closed her eyes again. She pretended to be asleep after a while, A, not wanting to talk and B, if she was asleep then she hoped the two men would talk about what they planned to do with her, which, indeed they did.

“What are you doing Bro, do you really think you can look after an.. an alien? I mean, you can barely look after yourself!”

“I just… Look at her. She can’t be any older than Thea is. If what Thea out there, would you have second thoughts about helping her? Can you imagine what it would be like to wake up somewhere completely alone at that age and have to fend for yourself. We have more than enough money to help her, keep her safe”

“How the hell are you going to explain this to your Mom and Dad huh? You cant hide her from them.”

“I know, just.. not tonight. I’ll talk to them tomorrow. That’s going to be a fun conversation.”

“Talk to Thea first, if you can get her on your side, your parents will have a hard time saying no. Besides, she’s always wanted a sister”.

“Really? How do you know”

“We talk, mainly about your uh… late night antics. You do know that if you do this, your days as party king of Starling are over right? You will be helping to raise an alien girl on a new planet, i mean what if she has, i don’t know abilities?”

“Abilities, come on man you’ve been watching too many TV shows. Besides, no matter what, i’m gonna be there for her. I failed to be a big brother to Thea, maybe i can be better for her.”

A tiny smile crept across Kara’s face as she continued listening to the conversation, a small flicker of hope made its way into her thoughts, maybe everything would be OK, maybe she had found a new home. As she let these thoughts consume her, she allowed herself to drift off to sleep, relatively comfortable in the knowledge that these people weren’t going to hurt her, that she would be safe.


	2. Meet the Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver informs Thea about what has just transpired...

Tommy pulled up in front of the Queen Residence and shut off the engine. He turned to see Kara with her eyes closed, curled up in the corner of the back seat. Oliver signalled to him that they should get out and that he’d carry her inside and carefully opens Kara’s door and reaches over to undo her seat belt.

“Can you go inside and see if Thea is still up? Mom and Dad are out tonight so it should just be her there, if she is up, just distract or something will you?”

“Sure man, be careful”, and with that Tommy headed inside the Queen manor to distract its youngest member. Oliver took another look at the young girl, soundly sleeping, looking remarkably… human. He hooked his right arm under her knees and with his left, he pulled her upper body against his torso and lifted her out of the car, almost catching his head on the frame as he manovered them both out. Slowly, as so not to wake her, Oliver headed into his home. He heard Tommy and Thea in the living room chatting and steadily made his way up the stairs and through the halls to his bedroom.

Once inside he pulled up the covers on his bed and laid the young blonde gently inside the sheets before pulling them over her. Thankfully, she had not woken up throughout the move, which in fairness was not all surprising, as she must have been exhausted from the whole ordeal. Oliver moved over to his dresser and removed his tie and jacket, placing them back inside. He took one last glace at Kara and then headed out in search of his best friend and sister.

“You two have a good night?”, Thea asked as Oliver entered the living room. “It was… Eventful”, her brother replied before heading over to Tommy. “Thanks man, i’ll speak to you tomorrow”, he whispered. “OK, g’night”, he gave him a knowing nod and he left, bidding Thea a fond farewell. Thea was not an idiot, she noticed the interaction between the two friends was stunted and had no issue questioning it.

“Whats going on Ollie?”, she asked cocking her head slightly. Oliver sighed and gestured to the couch. They sat in silence for a minute or two until the eldest sibling broke it. “I need… I need you to listen to me and not interrupt me as this is probably the most important thing to happen in our lives. You clear?”

“Ollie, you’re scaring me, whats happened, are Mom and Dad OK?”

“Yes, they’re, they’re fine don’t worry.”, he took a deep breath and continued, “On our way back from the club, we saw a wreckage not too far from the road. We thought it was an overturned car or something of the like, so we stopped and had a look. It wasn’t a car. It was… a ship.”

“What? Like a shuttle or…”

“No as in a real life, alien ship.”, Thea just stared at Oliver for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter, “An Alien Ship? I mean come on, i know you think of yourself as a comedian but for real…”, then she saw the hard look on Oliver’s face, “You… You’re not joking are you?”. He simply shook his head. “What, what was in there?”.

“A girl, a terrified girl, my guess is no older than you.”, the last said in a hushed whisper. Thea just sat open mouthed not quite believing what she is hearing.

“My god, you’re serious! Wha… Where is she? You didn’t leave her there did you?”

“No, i.. i offered her a home, with us, safe. She’s upstairs asleep in my room”, again Thea just sat there with confusion and disbelief evident on her face.

“Ollie, you… what? Why? What will Mom and Dad do when they hear about all this?”

“I don’t know”, Ollie sighed, resting his head in his hands. “It’s why i wanted to speak to you first, if you back me up with this, they wont say no. I need to do this Thea, i need to keep her safe”. Thea was taken aback, this morning she waved goodbye to her carefree, playboy brother, but now, not 15 hours later, sat what appeared to be a completely new man.

“Why? Why do you have to do this?”

“Because what am i right now, a college dropout, a delinquent, a lazy rich kid who takes life for granted. I’ve been an awful brother to you, I’ve done nothing good with my life. This is my shot at making a difference to someones life, to be the brother i should have been to you and because who else would take her? The military would just lock her up and she would be dead in a week in the glades. We can give her a life here, but i need you Thea. I need you to help Mom and Dad see the same.”, desperation seeping through his words.

“Ollie, i’m not even sure i see the same.”

“Come and see her. Come and look at her with your own eyes and then see if you can tell me to throw her out to the wolves. I guarantee you won’t.”

“OK… Lets go.” They rose from the sofa and Ollie lead the way carefully up the stairs. He gently opened the door to his bedroom and looked at the bed. The sheets had been thrown away and the girl was no longer there. “I knew it was BS!”, Thea shouted, prodding Oliver hard in the shoulder “You got me worked up on some BS alien story for….” _“SHHHH”_

A quiet sobbing could be heard from the corner of the room. “Oh my god”, Thea exclaimed covering her mouth with her hands. Ollie went over to the corner of the room and wedged himself along side her, sitting with his back to the wall. Before he could even offer his arm as comfort, Kara latched onto his shirt with both hands and pulled herself in close, with tears still streaming down her face. “Please…. Please don’t leave me!”, ragged words spoke. Oliver enveloped the young girl in a warm embrace before turning and looking at a stunned Thea. “Look at her, Look at her and tell me we shouldn’t help her”

Thea stood there for a good minute, processing what was happening in the corner of the room, tears of her own beginning to form. She made her way over to the corner and knelt in front of what would become her newest sibling. “Hi”, she said sniffing and wiping away her tears, “I’m Thea, i’m Ollie’s sister, whats your name?” “K… Kara, Kara Zor-El”, she managed through the tears, “Well then Kara”, Thea started before looking at her brother, “We’re gonna keep you safe OK, we’re not gonna leave you”. Oliver gave her a small smile and mouthed a ‘Thank You’ to her. Thea shifted around so she was sat on the other side of Kara and rested her arm around the young aliens shoulder and lent back against the wall. And that is how they stayed for the rest of the night huddled in the corner of Oliver Queens bedroom, waiting for morning to arrive and the next trials to begin.


	3. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry its been a while since i updated, had a hell of a lot of college work to do and not finding much time to write, but i hope you enjoy the chapter. Quick note, I’ve bumped Thea’s age up a bit from where it would be at this point in the shows as it just makes my life a bit easier, she would have been about 13 at this point in the shows but i’m writing her at about 15 so shes just over a year older than Kara would be.

The sun shone bright through the crack in Olivers blinds, the slit of light catching Ollie’s eyes, rousing him from his slumber. He went to get up, open the blinds fully, but he was stopped, a strong hand gripping his shirt in what could only be described as a grip of death. Kara was huddled deeply against his chest and behind her lay Thea, head resting on the young blondes shoulder, left arm draped over her shoulder. Oliver took a moment to let his emotions pass. He had never been a particularly caring person, usually only looking out for himself, but now, not 24 hours after Kara had literally dropped into his life, he felt a need to be closer than ever to his family.

“Kara, honey i need you to let go for me”, he gently spoke as he carefully shook the young girl. She let out a disgruntled groan, not wanted to be roused from her sleep so soon. But that brief blip of consciousness was all Ollie needed, her hand had relaxed slightly so he could prize himself free. When he has detached himself from Kara, he maneuvered her around so she was leaning against Thea’s still sleeping form and went to open the blinds. He took another look over at the two sleeping girls and decided to let them sleep a bit longer, so he let the blinds be and headed out of the room, being careful not to let the door make too much noise as he went through.

Ollie made his way along the corridor towards the shower room as a quick sniff of his armpits indicated to him that he was in dire need of a clean. As he was making his way to his destination, Ollie heard parents had returned from their business trip as there was clear movement and noise downstairs. He hovered at the top of the stairs for a moment, taking a deep breath and steeling himself for the conversation he was about to have, one conversation that he could not let go any other way than his.

* * *

The conversation went pretty much exactly as did with Thea, with his parents believing that he was slightly delusional and worrying that he had taken some not so legal pills last night, but once they saw the utter sincerity on his face they we’re stunned. Moira was the first to break the silence.

“So dear, you are telling me that right now, there is an alien girl asleep upstairs with your sister?” Her voice was quite clearly shaking as the reality of the situation was sinking in. Oliver simply cocked his head, “Pretty much.” He started, opening and closing his mouth a few times, not really sure how to continue, “So, do you want to come and meet her?”. Moira and Robert shared a worried glance before turning back to their son and both nodding yes, too overwhelmed to speak and headed to his room. Oliver gently opened the door to his room and led his parents inside. A sharp intake of breath was heard from both of the parents as they did indeed see, huddled in the corner of the room their daughter and a young blonde girl not far off from Thea’s age. As his parents took in the sight before them, Ollie went and gently opened the blinds, flooding the room with sunlight.

Both Thea and Kara took umbrage with the new lighting situation and began to rouse. Ollie went over and knelt in front of Kara gently shaking her shoulders. “Kara, hey i need you to wake up, there some people i need you to meet”. While a lot more relaxed than she was the night before Kara was still in shock and the prospect of meeting more people terrified her. He eyes shot open, he brain kicked into gear and all of a sudden she could feel everything, see everything, hear everything. Her eyes shot to the corner of the room where a fly had just landed, outside she could hear the individual leaves fluttering in the wind, the sound of insects buzzing and chattering. She looked at the two new figures in front of her and she could see right through them as if they were nothing, every single vein, artery, organ and bone, the very beat of their hearts were pounding in her ears. Her eyes began to burn as the pain from all the sensations hit her, tears were flowing freely as the whites of her eyes transitioned from a brilliant white to a luminous red.

“Oliver, whats happening?”, Robert asked as calm as he could despite the scene that was playing out in front of him. “I don’t know Dad. I don’t….”, he was interrupted by a deafening scream that left her throat followed by a fierce beam of energy shooting from Kara’s eyes, grazing Roberts shoulder as he threw he wife onto Olivers bed to avoid the beam. Kara quickly shut her eyes, the scream morphing into words, “.. it hurts, make it stop.. it’s so loud, please it hurts, make it stop!” By this point the commotion had woken Thea from her slumber and was now well aware as to what was transpiring. She saw that Oliver and her parents were just rooted to their positions, Ollie crouched on the floor and her parents watching tentatively from the bed. Thea pulled the sobbing Kara into her chest and held her, whispering comforting words in her ear as she cried her eyes out, the pain still clearly overwhelming for her. Kara just went limp in Thea’s arms, not trusting her body not to hurt her.

It was a solid ten minutes before the crying began to subdue, Moira and Robert were now sat on the floor with their son, all still totally in shock as to what had transpired. If there was any doubts in their mind that Kara was an alien, there certainly weren’t anymore. “Kara, My name is Moira, Moira Queen, i’m Oliver and Thea’s mother. Do you feel like you can open your eyes dear?”. Kara pulled back from Thea and sat herself back, back flat against the wall. “I don’t… i don’t want to hurt you”, she choked out. Moira shuffled closer to the girl and gently placed her hand on the side of Kara’s face, trying to convey that shes not alone, that there is no need to worry, that they were there for her. “You won’t dear, just focus on my voice OK, and slowly open your eyes, trust yourself and trust me, you’re not going to hurt me”. Kara’s breathing began to get deeper and more controlled, the evidence of the prior sobbing reduced to the redness of her eyes, still hidden behind her eyelids. Trusting herself she gradually flickered her eyes open, quickly snapping them shut a few times, still not completely trusting her control over her new found power. Eventually, blue eyes met grey and an overwhelming sense of relief flooded through them all.

“There we go dear, see, theres no need to be afraid, we…”, Moira started before looking over to Robert, asking a silent question that they both knew the answer to. Robert gave a curt nod and Moira reclaimed Kara’s gaze, “We’re gonna take care of you, you’re not going to be alone ever, you’ve got a home here with us, if you want it that is.”. Kara couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing, she wanted nothing more than to throw herself into this womans arms and hug her as tight as she could, but she felt like a stranger in her own body and had to take every action slowly and steadily. She carefully lifted her arms from her slide and scooted forwards towards Moira. “Can i… Can i hug you”, Kara asked in an incredibly nervous whisper. Moira just smiled and opened her arms for her inviting her in. It was a careful embrace but it meant the beginning of something new for all of them. “I don’t know how to thank you, i thought i would be lost here, thank you”, she said gently pulling out of the hug, “Thank you all of you, especially you Oliver, i don’t know your customs but i doubt many people would have been so quick to help me, thank you”, Kara continued, casting a weak but genuine smile in his direction. “You are more than welcome” both Oliver and his mother said at exactly the same time causing everyone to have a chuckle including Kara. “Thea, will you be OK looking after Kara, maybe show her around the house for a bit while i steal your mom and brother away for a short while”. “Sure Dad, no problem”. The eldest trio got up off the the bedroom floor and made their way out into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

“Mom, than…”, Ollie was silenced by his mother engulfing him in a strong hug. “I’m so proud of you, so so proud”, she released him from her embrace and cup the side of his face, “It’s not going to be easy for you now, she’s going to look up to you to help her get through these apparently newfound abilities but i know you will do just fine”, she finished with a smile filled with admiration. Robert led them to his main study and sat down before starting. “It’s going to be difficult getting her legally recognized as well, shes an alien and therefore she doesn’t exist, but thankfully theres not much money can’t solve. So i’m going to organize to meet with some people with Moira and bring her to life so to speak, you my son, you need to get Tommy and hire some form of truck, lorry whatever and get back to that crash site and pray no-one else has discovered it, the last thing we need is people looking for her. Lets get moving!”. When Moira and Robert had left the study Oliver pulled out his mobile and dialed Tommy.

“Hey man, how’d it go with the parents?”. “Good, i uh, i think they like her and they’ve agreed to let her live with us even though she nearly killed them with her laser beam eyes.”. “Dude, did you just say laser beam eyes?”. “Yeah, apparently it’s a new development even for her.” “Whoa, thats awesome. Anyway i’m guessing this isn’t a social, what do you need?”. “First thing, you still got the computer from her ship safe?”. “Yeah, its still in the back of my car, you need me to bring it to you?”. “Yeah, and then we’re going back for the rest of the ship, so we’re gonna need a truck, a _big_ truck, you got any ideas?”. “Yeah man, give me 30 and i’ll be at yours, see you soon”. With that he pocketed his phone and headed back to his room to change. As he was rounding the corridor he saw Thea and Kara heading down the opposite way, holding hands and talking, well it was mostly Thea talking but whatever it was it made Kara giggle, a sign that perhaps things would be OK.


End file.
